<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memory Boy by Eighth_Wonder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910124">Memory Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighth_Wonder/pseuds/Eighth_Wonder'>Eighth_Wonder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Big Brother Technoblade, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Foster Care, Friendship, Gen, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, It'll be ok i promise, Memory Loss, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Child Abuse, Phil actually being a father, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur is his good friend, possible PTSD, possibly. havent decided yet, tommy is also there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighth_Wonder/pseuds/Eighth_Wonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo just got back to his group home and yet somehow they already managed to send him off again. Who knows what this "Phil" guy and his strange son are going to be like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1540</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Beginnings and New Family (maybe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first chapter of who knows how many. I just really love the idea of Phil taking in Ranboo and protective Technoblade so this should be fun. Hope you enjoy &lt;3<br/>(QUICK TW!!! Implied past abuse, implied alcoholism, Anxiety)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo couldn't remember his life before being put into the system, despite his later age. Not for lack of trying obviously but, quite honestly not a huge surprise either. His memory had always been a wild card even to himself. That meant that the first 8 years of his life lived in some weird blur of consciousness, not too dissimilar to that small window of time in between sleep and full awareness. From then on his memory was still iffy... For instance, he couldn't remember what happened before he went to the hospital, only that the caseworkers said he would not be going back to his last foster house because of “complications”. He didn't particularly mind that. His last foster family were not good people. The worst of it was a shallow fog in his mind but what he does remember was a lot of yelling, the stench of alcohol, and his foster siblings (the parents’ biological children) being absolutely horrible children. </p><p>He was out of the hospital now. Any possible injuries patched up and taken care of. Now sitting alone in his handler’s office waiting for her to get back from whatever call she was on that he couldn't overhear. He reaches over to his bag, a very elegant black trash bag that housed all of his possessions thankfully retrieved when he was carted away to the hospital, and pulling out his notebook. It was a normal spiral notebook that looked like it had seen better days, beaten up and repaired with duck tape in places. On the cover in ranboos messy scrawl read “Do not read” though the warning didn’t much matter. His Memory Book, as he called it was often rummaged through by staff or foster parents. Privacy was not much of an option while in the system. </p><p>Ranboo flipped it open. He flips through pages upon pages of writing, most of it old which he only went through occasionally until he reached the week prior. There wasn't much. Just bland descriptions of how his days were. He had been there for a week tho which was useful to know. He’d have to check but it seemed like a new record for how fast someone got rid of him. Normally it took at least a week for them to get tired of his quiet politeness and around the same time he would stop caring about trying to act like that. After that, it was just a waiting game on how long until they found some reason to send him back. </p><p>“Good news,” His caseworker said when she walked back in, returning to her rolly office chair. “We found you another house. A man. Early to mid-thirties.” she continued typing on her black keyboard. Ranboo momentarily got distracted by the clacks of the keys before it sunk in what she was saying. He frowned deeply.</p><p>“Another already? I literally just got back.” Ranboo says. He could hear the tone of annoyance and disappointment in his voice layer over the small tinge of fear. He didn’t like the group home. No, he really didn’t. But it was better than being thrown out into another house so suddenly… While he might not have liked the group home at least it was something he could remember most of the time. The way his memory works, from what the doctors said is that it’s a trauma response. That he blocks away from any kind of stressful or fearful situation so he doesn’t have to go through the experience of having to deal with the aftermaths of certain memories. He could remember the group home. He could wake up the next day without hours or even days missing. When he was in most actual homes, however…. Well, it’s not the same case. </p><p>His caseworker, Mrs. Cathay looked at him with a pitying look at burned through him like he would imagine a lightsaber from Star Wars would. “I know that it’s sudden but this house is different. It won’t be like the past ones” She explained. Her tone was gentle trying to comfort him which only put him more on edge. </p><p>“That was what you said about the last house too but somehow THAT managed to land me in the emergency room. Again.” He could feel the panic creeping up into the base of his skull. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself. He didn’t need to blank again. Mrs. Cathay reached out to take his hand in hers which only made him stiffen up. </p><p>“I'm so so sorry about the last house. It wasn't anything I could have predicted. But… I managed to pull a few strings and get in a house with an old friend of mine. He has a good record with the system. It’ll be different I promise.” she explained as if she was trying to comfort a small child and not a 16-year-old. Her words didn't reassure him at all. He pulled his hand from her and got his book back out, opening it to the next blank page. He didn't think he would forget this but he didn’t want to risk coming back to himself in a stranger’s house with no recollection of how he got there.</p><p>She found a new family. Says he’s a close friend and to trust him.<br/>
I do not trust him.<br/>
Maybe other foster kids? </p><p> Cathay watches him closely until he snaps it close again and looks up slightly, not making eye contact. “When is he coming..?” Ranboo mumbles. Cathay looks to her computer then to the clock hanging above the door. Just as she was about to speak there was a knock, causing Ranboo to jump slightly in his seat, his vision flashing a slight purple before settling back in, but not stopping his heart from racing. Damn nerves. Cathay looks back at him with a small smile.</p><p>“Well, that actually should be him now”. She says rising from her seat and going to answer the door, causing Ranboo to also stand on instinct to greet the man that was soon to be his foster dad. When the door was opened it revealed two people. One was a middle-aged man with short cut blond hair. He looked friendly enough, greeting Cathay and Ranboo with a large smile. He was rather ordinary looking in jeans and a casual t-shirt. Behind him, however, stood the more physically interesting and intimidating of the two. Ranboo couldn’t help but stare at the boy. He looked to be in his late teens maybe with long pastel pink hair that was braided to one side. He wore a red sweatshirt with a strange amount of gold jewelry. While that all did paint an interesting picture in itself the most unnerving part was the seemingly bright red eyes that he now realized were staring directly back towards him. Ranboo very quickly averted his gaze, instead favoring to look down at his hand which still grasped the memory book firmly. </p><p>The man shook hand and exchanged greetings with Cathay before turning his attention on Ranboo, stepping closer so they stood face to face. Or as face to face as they could be he guessed as he was towering over the man and his son(??). The man offered Ranboo a hand which he took, his own long fingers wrapping around the shorter man’s.  </p><p>“It’s very nice to meet you. Ranboo yes?” He asked. His accent was different, definitely not American. Ranboo nodded slightly once he realized the question.</p><p>“Oh uh... Y-yes sir..” He managed to keep his voice quiet and polite without a hint of the panic that ran laps around his head. He felt awkward under his gaze. “Ah, no need for the formality. You can call me Phil.” Phil said, his warm smile returning in full force. Ranboo offered up a small awkward half-smile in return. He then looked down at Ranboo’s bag, the smile dropping a bit before calling back to the teen behind him. “Techno, why don’t you show him to the car? Mrs.Cathay and I have some final stuff to do before you come home with us”</p><p>The boy, Techo nodded and waited for Ranboo to get his stuff before turning on his heels and walking back out of the group home. He walked with a strange sort of grace and Ranboo really started to wonder what exactly he was getting into. He carried his bag in his right hand and his book in the other, clutching it tightly to his chest as he followed behind, trying to ignore the stares of the other boys at the house as he exited. His mind stirring with other more important thoughts. Well more important questions. </p><p>It was cold for the short time it took to walk from the house to the car, which techno unlocked after fishing the keys from one of his pockets. </p><p>“Phil is probably going to want you to sit upfront with him. You can put your..uh..bag in the back. Probably fit better.” Techno spoke for the first time. His voice was a low monotoned rasp which quite honestly sounded similar to his own voice. Ranboo thought about what could possibly go wrong by sitting in the front seat of a car with strangers you barely exchanged two words with. His mind ran over a hundred different horrible scenarios before he realized Techno was staring at him. He blinked himself back into reality. </p><p>“Yeah uh..I guess that would work.” He mumbles awkwardly. Techno offers a hand to take his stuff which ranboo allows. He doesn't have much in there and nothing that is important to him. He keeps his memory book tight to his chest as he slips into the passenger seat. He keeps an eye on techno in the rearview mirror. So so many questions...top of the list not so surprisingly being who names their kid ”Techno”? Though he supposes he didn't have much room to talk since honestly who named their child Ranboo either? He'd write it down he thought...not afraid he'd forget but just a bit of curiosity, writing Phil's name underneath both with little question marks next to them… not sure how he feels yet...</p><p>“What are you doing?” Techno asks over his shoulder. Ranboo jumps a bit at the broken silence. </p><p>“Oh uh…” he looks down at his book, clutching it close to his chest again “just writing...some stuff I want to remember..” he says not offering up the information of his poor memory quite yet. Techno doesn't ask further though, just giving a small nod before reaching for the radio controls and turning on some channel of gaudy pop music that Ranboo supposed was better than silence. Techno sat back in his seat, leaving them both to stay quiet until Phil came out to the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dogs and Brotherly Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Settling into an established home is.. a difficult thing to do. Maybe with a friend, it would be a little easier</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!!! I wasn't expecting to get any hits or kudos on the first chapter so it was a shock, to say the least, to find out people enjoyed what I wrote! I'm hoping you all like chapter 2! Its mostly fluffy and happy for now but well.. ill leave it at that. Thanks so much for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about 5 or 6 minutes before Phil joined them in the car, placing a folder full of papers on the dashboard. Nothing seems to have changed in his expression when he looks at Ranboo now that he’s talked to Cathay which is a slight relief to know he wasn’t immediately regretting his decision. It would be easier if he tolerated Ranboo for at least a bit before the inevitable realization and outlash. It was a bit somber he guessed that that was what was expected at this point, but it’s not as if he isn’t used to it.</p>
<p>“So looks like you’re ours for a while then,” The man said, a smile still bright on his face. Ranboo gave a smaller smile back. “Have you eaten? We have food back at the house if you haven’t. Or we could get something on the way home if that’s what you’d prefer” </p>
<p>Ranboo shook his head feeling it brush the roof of the car. It was getting to be afternoon and he hadn’t eaten since getting back from the hospital but he wasn’t about to ask Phil to buy him something unnecessary in their first real interaction </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m not really that hungry no..” Phil nods a bit, pulling out of the group home driveway and starting down the road. It was a very familiar sight to Ranboo having been taken out a similar way a few times before but it was nice enough he supposed. He watched the buildings as they drive past, doing his best to keep his eyes away from Phil or Techno out of fear of staring until he felt an arm brush his shoulder causing him to stiffen slightly. Techno leaned forward in between the front seats. </p>
<p>“Well I am. Can we stop somewhere?” His crimson eyes scanned the roads and buildings as they passed probably looking for somewhere to get some sort of food. Phil hummed a yes and join him in looking. The town where his group home was was a decent size so a few fast-food restaurants were scattered nearby though none on this main road.</p>
<p>“If you take a right up here there's a Mcdonald’s…” Ranboo offered, looking past his shoulder to Techno’s face which sat uncomfortably close to his. The teens thought for a moment and shrugged sitting back which Ranboo took as a ‘Yeah sure why not’. Phil followed Ranboos directions, finding the drive through a minute later ordering for him and Techno he presumed since Techno didn’t chime in with what he wanted until the end when he made sure to add in a vanilla milkshake. Phil pulled through and paid quickly, the restaurant being surprisingly dead for a Thursday afternoon, and moved forward to the second window to wait for the food. He and Techno talked quietly amongst themselves about the actual nutritional value of Mcdonald’s when the worker came and handed them some bags of food. Techno grabbed them as they were handed back to him and began sorting through and giving Phil what was his before handing Ranboo a box of nuggets and a small thing of fries. </p>
<p>“It’s a long drive so I knew you’d probably get hungry and ordered you something. That ok?” Phil asked at his obvious confusion probably written on his face. Ranboo takes the food from Techno with a nod.</p>
<p>“Yeah.. uh yeah thank you” Phil just gives another big smile and continues on driving having them back on their way to his house. He opens the box of nuggets and pops one in his mouth cause well... Just because he didn’t want to ask doesn’t mean he wasn’t hungry. Phil keeps his food wrapped for the moment, hands tapping out the beat of the song on the steering wheel. </p>
<p>“So... I reckon you’ll need some stuff? Some clothes and other things… we can go shopping tomorrow after you get settled in at home, yea?” He asks glancing at Ranboo next to him. Ranboo stiffens a bit thinking about what he had in his bag. It was a bit pitiful... But he didn’t want Phil spending money on him. </p>
<p>“Oh no, I  wouldn’t want you to spend your money on me. I do have things…” He says looking towards his foster parent. It wasn’t technically a lie. He had clothing though tattered and a little short considering how tall he was but they weren’t horrible and he certainly wouldn’t be going nude anytime soon. Phil waved him off.</p>
<p>“Nonsense. Money really isn’t a problem. Plus we’ll have to get you a bag and school supplies. Maybe some stuff for your room” He says going on with a list of things that they should probably get both for Ranboo and just in general for the house it seemed. Something warm sparked in Ranboos chest as he listened…guilt... Maybe? It had the same uncomfortable weight but... No, he couldn’t place it. He just nodded and listened to Phil tell him about shopping tomorrow. If he wanted to do something nice… well Ranboo wasn’t going to stop him. If it was a problem later he could probably just give it all back.</p>
<p> The landscape around them changed slowly as the car ride progressed into the second then the third hour from a suburban area to big open fields that he assumed would be full of crops when the weathers warmer. Conversation eventually died down even between Techno and Phil as he heard Technos light almost pig-like snores from the back seat. Phil thankfully seemed as awake as Ranboo as they sat in their mutual silence. It was comfortable. Ranboo watched out the passenger window as they came upon a medium sized town, driving through it. People blurred as they passed going about their own lives. They passed the town and continued on until finally making it to what looked like a large farm style house came into view. It was the first building for a few miles ranboo noticed which caused his anxiety to spark slightly, hands gripping his book which he hadn’t put down the entire time he was in the car. Phil seemed nice… he really did... But in a potentially bad situation... Well, help wasn’t exactly close. </p>
<p>They pulled up to the, what had to be 3 story house and Phil put the car in park. Techno quietly sturreed in the back seat as Ranboo looked up at the house and surrounding land. Ranboo would make sure to write as much of what he could about the area in his book when he got somewhere private. </p>
<p>“Oh right! You aren’t allergic to animals, right? It didn’t say anything in your file but it’s better to double-check before we go in” Phil asked. Now that caught Ranboo’s attention. His head swung to look at the man.</p>
<p>“You have pets?” he asked feeling a bit silly about the question after it left his mouth. Why else would he have asked? Phil didn’t mind though as his bright smile renewed on his face. Ranboo thought that it probably hurt a little to smile as often as this man did.</p>
<p>“A couple. You like animals?” Ranboo nodded his head with a small, almost shy smile. He really did like animals. The foster houses with pets had always been his favorite no matter what the people were like. Techno got out of the car behind him causing ranboo to follow his example now much more excited to head inside. Techno looked over him with a blank expression before going and grabbing Ranboos bag from the back. He also ignored Ranboos offer to take his stuff in on his own and walked up the front stairs and vanishing inside. Phil got out and stretched a bit before looking to Ranboo eyebrows raising. Ranboo took it as an invitation to walk into the house before him.</p>
<p>When Ranboo stepped past the threshold he was greeted with the scent of cooking mixed with metal and leather, which was a bit of a weird mix but seemed to fix the atmosphere in a strange way. The next thing he was greeted with was a pair of big brown eyes and grey. Black, and white fur. There was a very limited amount of time to brace before two huge paws thumped against Ranboos chest, knocking him over in the doorway. The husky bounced over him spinning and sniffing at Ranboo.</p>
<p>Ranboo smiled as it stood over him, hands already petting and scratching its head. He could hear a laugh from behind him as Phil stepped over him and the dog in front of him to get inside.<br/>“Cleo! Please at least let him breathe!!” Phil said laughter still high in his voice. Ranboo didn’t mind this much, however. Cleo licked up his face and Ranboo let out a loud barked laugh at the slimy tongue on his cheek. </p>
<p>“She’s alright I don’t mind,” Ranboo said, careful to avoid getting frenched kissed by the dog. Techno peeked in from the doorway to the right that ranboo saw led into a large kitchen and dining area. Cleo’s head snapped around to him as she got up and bolted over, giving him the same greeting as she did Ranboo, though techno managed to stay on his feet when she did. Ranboo tells himself it’s because he was used to this. He gets to his feet smile lingering on his face.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s Cleo,” Phil says looking towards Ranboo. “I’m sure you’ll meet the cats soon. The tabby, Bella is very friendly. Callie… will take a bit to get used to you but she’ll come around” He finishes, seeming to scan the room for the two mentioned cats. Ranboo looked too, he loved dogs a lot. Yes. But he had always had a slight preference towards cats. Sadly, neither were in the area. Ranboo looked back to Cleo and techno as they roughhoused in the kitchen. Ranboo wasn’t sure why but it was strange to see someone as intimidating and monotone as techno play around with a big puppy. Not bad, just unexpected. He then took the opportunity to look around the area they were in. The house looked very much like a family home, more so than ranboo expected considering only two people lived there… or the two that he knew about possibly.<br/>There were bobbles scattered around. Pictures and other items you’d expect in a family home... A family that already has a life going on... Ranboo suddenly has the strange feeling that he’s intruding on something he was never really meant to have.</p>
<p>“I can show you around a bit if you’d like. Probably be a good idea to know where everything is” Phil said, voice cutting through his thoughts. Ranboo looked over to him and nodded giving the room another quick look over. Phil lead him through the house, the kitchen, as Ranbo say was to the right. A big room with a kitchen island and a widow bench with what was probably the main eating area. A laundry room and back door just past that. To the left were the living room, a couple chairs, and a couch in front of a decent-sized tv. Towards the back of the room sat a very nice looking piano along with a guitar and violin. Ranboo wondered whose instruments those were… Some storage and a bathroom also lied on the first floor before Phil lead him upstairs. There were mostly bedrooms on the second floor. Immediately up to the right was Techno’s Phil explained. A bit future down was the room Phil had prepared for him. </p>
<p>“It’s a little thrown together… we weren’t really expecting you- But that doesn’t mean we aren’t totally stoked that you’re here!!” Phil panicked a bit when he looked at Ranboo. He wasn’t quite sure what he saw on his face that made him react that way but he smiled at him a bit too trying to reassure him he took no offense. Ranboo had been to houses that had prepared much less he realized when he looked into the room. Inside sat a Queen sized bed, made with plain white sheets and blankets, making it look almost like a hotel bed. Against one wall sat a desk with a lamp and some supplies he would probably need eventually for school he supposed. There was also a closet and dresser on the other side, waiting seemingly empty. His bag was placed on the floor in front of the foot of the bed. </p>
<p>“It’s nice. Thank you” He says looking back over his shoulder towards where Phil stood by the door. Phil seemed to relax a bit and nodded.</p>
<p>“Well get you some stuff to decorate tomorrow when we shop. You’ll probably be wanting to get settled in now right?” Ranboo looks around… there wasn’t much he could really settle. He wasn’t quite sure if unpacking was a good idea… Sure Phil seemed really nice... But still. So much could still happen. Maybe it was better if he just stayed ready to go. Plus it would be easier for when he did actually have to leave. Less attachment. He then remembered his memory book, still clutched tightly to his chest, and what he was going to add. He nodded to Phil. </p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll leave you to it then! I have to run to the store to grab some stuff for dinner if that’s alright. Techno will be downstairs probably and he has my number in case anything happens?” Ranboo gives a small hum of acknowledgment and Phil smiled at him before saying a quick bye and leaving, shutting the door behind him. Ranboo to the chance to sit at the desk, opening his book to the last page he had written on, and began to write.</p>
<p>About 20 minutes later Ranboo closed his book, having written any key details he would need to remember in case of something going wrong. He hoped he wouldn’t have to use it but it calmed his anxiety slightly to know he had it. A small reassurance. When he finished he closes it and stretched out his hands. Phil would probably be off to the store at this point he guessed… there wasn’t much to do in the room, so he stood, taking his book with him as he ventured out, and down the stairs. His socked feet cold against the wood flooring. If he didn’t have much to do he might as well explore a little on his own. He peeked into the kitchen, seeing no sign of the pink haired teen, and walking in. He wandered around, opening cabinets and draws to try and familiarize himself a little. It was pretty self-explanatory so there wasn’t much to have to remember. His attention then caught on a corkboard that hung adjacent to the refrigerator.</p>
<p> He walked over and looked over the pictures there. Most of them seemed pretty recent. Techno and Phil being a seemingly perfect father and son couple. Techno at the table with a birthday cake in front of him, a few other people that looked their age sitting around laughing and smiling. Techno and Phil with those same kids in the living room approximately around Christmas if he could guess. A similar lighthearted energy to the photo. Yeah... Ranboo was definitely an outsider... To them... Their happiness... He couldn’t say that it was something new, the heavy longing in his chest given up on long ago.</p>
<p>Moving away from the corkboard ad towards the livingroom was easier than standing there.</p>
<p>Techno sat in one of the chairs around the tv, book in one hand and what looked to be reading glasses perched high on his nose, but slipping by the second. He lifted his head as Ranboo entered the room. Ranboo stands awkwardly, giving techno a small wave before going and sitting on the couch far enough away that it wouldn’t be weird, and yet the awkward tension still hung thickly in the air. </p>
<p>“So...how do you… like your room..?” Techno chimes up first, closing his book and taking his reading glasses off, and setting them new to him on the side table. If he wasn’t so uncomfortable he might’ve laughed at how he looked almost like an old man when doing that.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s..It’s nice... very empty.. nice” Ranboo stutters. Maybe he should have stayed in said room. Techno let out a low grumble that sounded like a “ Cool cool..” Before they both fell into silence again. Ranboo felt like he would rather be anywhere else than having this conversation and even Cleo who had been laying at techno’s feet got up and left. He thought and racked his brain for some topic that would make things less awkward, the silence between them hanging until he finally got an idea.</p>
<p>“So uh do you..play?”Ranboo asked gesturing back to the instruments behind them. This made Techno perk up slightly, eyebrows raising, maybe surprised he noticed them. </p>
<p>“Oh, yea I do. I play the violin.” He said with a bit of smile “Been playin’ since middle school.” The tension in the room ebbed slightly and techno seemed relieved that Ranboo had come up with the topic of discussion. “You play anything?” He asked then and Ranboo looked back at the instruments.</p>
<p>“I took piano lessons for a while with one of my foster families… haven’t really been able to practice too much since then though” Ranboo explained. It was true. When he was about 10 he stayed with a lady who had been a piano teacher for years. She had taught him all she could for the time she had him which was probably one of his longer and more pleasant families... He would’ve wanted to stay with her but he was taken back when she had to move to a different state. It was the only time he wasn’t given back intentionally. He did his best to remember what she taught him which thankfully was easier to remember. </p>
<p>Techno nodded a bit in understanding. Ranboo continued then “Who normally plays the other ones here?” He asked. He was genuinely confused because for what he had been told it was only Phil and Techno living here but it seemed like there was more than what they originally told him.</p>
<p>“Friends of mine. They’re over a lot so you’ll probably be meeting them sooner than later.”Techno states before going on “Wilbur plays guitar. He sings too. His younger brother Tommy... Well, Tommy doesn’t do much except complain and annoy us but his friend Tubbo plays piano too” Ranboo nods along, knowing the names would probably be important to remember eventually. They sit quietly for a minute the awkwardness having pretty much disappeared.</p>
<p>“God dude you have no idea how glad I am you came up with something to talk about that was getting really awkward,” Techno says making Ranboo burst out laughing, not expecting Techno’s bluntness “Like really! You were just sittin’ there and I had no idea what to say!! Dogs? That wouldn’t really work since Cleo freakin ditched me” Techno continued just making Ranboo laugh harder. Ok, maybe he liked Techno. Just a bit.</p>
<p>“Yea I really wasn’t sure what to say! Like do I bring up the name? That seemed rude” Ranboo said, a pang of worry spike in his chest at mentioning something possibly offensive but easied quickly.</p>
<p>“Dude your name is literally ‘Ranboo’ you don’t have much room to talk!!” he explained making Ranboo wheeze a bit. Yeah ok… He could... Maybe get used to being around techno.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked some Techno and Ranboo bonding and some cute animal moments! Thanks for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Smooth Sailing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil gets home and the first dinner goes well! until it doesn't...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Chapter 3 poggg! Hope you enjoy this angster chapter! Good luck!<br/>(TW: PANIC ATTACKS)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Phil got home he walked into a house of chatter. Ranboo and Techno sat in the living room, the show on the tv seemingly long forgotten as they talked. The conversation ran smoothly after the beginning hiccups topics ranging from animals to Techno’s friends, who Ranboo learned practically lived in the house alongside Phil and Techno. Though he also found out they were currently exiled from the house for Ranboo to settle in without the loud hectic mess of 4 teenage boys running around, and maybe a few more depending on the day. </p><p>As Phil entered, a few grocery bags in hand he heard the chatter and quiet occasional laughter from the other room, causing his heart to strain in his chest. He was hoping, by giving Techno enough time to spark up some kind of understanding with the younger boy that he would become more comfortable with them. He wasn’t 100 percent but it seemed to be working alright. A smaller smile, not the one he wore in front of Ranboo all day layed gently on his face. </p><p>He called the boys in a while later when he had finally finished making dinner for the three of them. Conversation had died out a while beforehand, but both boys stayed sitting in the living room, watching some movie on tv that Phil hadn’t been able to recognize from the few lines he had caught. They made their way in, Techno taking his normal seat and Ranboo standing awkwardly, unsure of where to sit. </p><p>Phil moved to say something, tell him he could sit anywhere he’d like until Techno gestured to the seat next to him which Ranboo happily slumped into. He looked over the dinner Phil made from them all, it was simple, spaghetti with red sauce. </p><p>“Wasnt quite sure what you liked” Phil chimed, sitting down in his own seat, across from Techno. “This is always a favorite around here. I can make something you’d like better tomorrow though”</p><p>Ranboos eyes widened as he put his hand up doing his best to wave phils offer up. “ Oh no that’s ok. You really don’t have to cater to me or anything. I’m sure whatever you make will be great”. Ranboo really didn’t want Phil to have to make him anything special, though knowing how the shopping conversation went...</p><p>“Nonsense! It’ll be your second night here! It would be useful to know what you like so I can make it for you whenever!” Phil says his smile bright again and unflinching. Ranboo nods slightly kind of giving in. </p><p>“Well, I like.. pretty much anything with potatoes if that isn’t too difficult,” He thought. He was a pretty simple creature, at least in his own eyes.</p><p>Phil lets out a laugh and nods. “Yea I think ill be able to manage that. It’s funny, potatoes are one of techno’s favorites too” He said. Ranboo looked to techno who just shrugged in response with what sounded like a grumble “Potatoes dude..” while simultaneously stuffing his face with spaghetti. Ranboo laughed quietly as Phil chastised him for speaking with his mouth full, to which Techno promptly ignores as he tries to say something else that wasn’t even understandable, causing Ranboo to only laugh harder. <br/>Phil couldn’t keep up the act of even being slightly annoyed, a wide smile cracking the facade and a belly laugh bubbling up his throat, causing techno to join the two of them in her hysterics, though to a much tamer degree. </p><p>“So anyways!” Phil said emphasizing while looking at his son. “What do you think about going to school? Not this week obviously but maybe next if you’re up for it?” He asks. Ranboo stiffened a bit at the thought. Phil had mentioned getting him school supplies earlier but he guessed it had slipped his mind, unsurprisingly. Ranboo, because of his living situations moved schools a lot and he had never been a huge fan, to begin with. Though he supposed, depending on if..no depending on WHEN Phil decided to get rid of him, he might not have to worry too long about school. </p><p>“Uh… yea... Next week sounds alright” He stutters quietly really wishing he could just avoid going until getting sent back, but he doubted that was possible. </p><p>“Alright great! Techno can show you around if you’re alright with that” Phil says and Ranboo feels himself relax a bit at that. Better Techno than some stranger. Ranboo noodles after he made sure Techno had no objections. </p><p>“Alright well, we have to get you some supplies then. Tomorrow when we go shopping yeah?” Phil questioned “ I don’t know how much you have. I saw you with a notebook but I’m guessing that’s not for school.” Phil said. He shook his head.</p><p>“Oh uh... No, it’s for-” Ranboo paused midsentence. That’s when the panic sank in. Chilled spikes of ice shot up his back as a purple haze clouded his vision. He looked around the table, panicked and shaky. Phil looked at him confused but he couldn’t hear what he said over the ringing in his ears oh…. Oh, no..no no no no no! </p><p>‘You lost it’ The voice rang out in his head. ‘ you lost it you lost it where did you put it?’ It asked </p><p>“I... I don’t know I don’t..” Ranboo thought, words only audible to himself as he stood. </p><p>“You have to find it” </p><p>“ We’ll find it it’ll be ok I didn’t go... I didn’t go anywhere” He moved quickly from the table, breath quickening. “Panicking... Panicking ISNT going to HELP anything..”  </p><p>“Everything is in there you CANT LOSE IT” The voice yelled as ranboo retraced his steps back into the living room. Away from himself, he heard Phil and Techno following him. In a different place, he could hear them saying his name and asking what’s wrong. That place isn’t here. Not for him. He looked around the room, where he was sitting. “Where is it where is it where is it?!” He dropped to his knees, looking under the sofa, which was suddenly moved showing nothing but some lint and a small plush cat toy.</p><p>He then looked to his other side. To the coffee table next to him and small black cat that sat underneath it. Sat right on top of his memory book. The cat hopped off the book and stairs. Bright green eyes staring into Ranboos mismatched ones. Ranboo reaches, snatching his book and holding it close to his chest, legs pulled close. </p><p>Everything starts to come back to him in pieces. The cloud lifts from his eyes and ringing slowly subsides as he stares at the feline in front of him. Then there was Phil. Not close enough to send him back spirling but there. </p><p>“Ranboo. Ranboo... Hey, here.. Breath… take a breath eyes on me ok?” Phil said, his tone soft and trying to comfort. He put his hands up next to Ranboos face, fingers moving slightly, drawing his attention to Phil’s face. He did his best to breathe, subconsciously trying to sink his with the rise and fall of Phil’s chest. </p><p>“I want to do something for me ok?” Phil requested, waiting for any form of acknowledgment. Ranboo blinked giving a very small nod. “I want you to tell me 5 things you can see..” </p><p>Ranboo took a breath trying to concentrate on what was around him. “ u..um..c..cat” He said spotting the black cat out of the corner of his eye. Phil nodded encouragingly “good.. Good.. keep going…”</p><p>“Hands..hands…. My..book...um” Rambo paused taking another breath “Table...and... Um Phil…” He finished, this task that should normally be easy feeling like an impossible feat.</p><p>“Alright, Ranboo very good.. Now how about 4 things you can feel..”<br/>“Cat….Car...Carpet...Couch….and..uh..book…” Finishing the second one felt a little less suffocating, his hand running across the carpet underneath him</p><p>“Yes nice..very nice..how about 3 things you can hear?”Ranboo did his best to focus on the sounds in the room. “The..tv...voice...and..uh..breathing..” Phil nodded hands lowering to his sides again as he spoke</p><p>“Ok.. 2 things you’re able to smell”<br/>“Uh..food..and iron..” He felt himself getting pulled further and further into himself as he continued speaking.</p><p>“Alright... And one thing you can taste”<br/>“Mmm...spaghetti?” Was the only thing that would come to mind, Phil chuckles gently.<br/>“That’s it... There you go You did so well.. Keep breathing alright? You’re doing great..”.</p><p>“You’ll be alright...It’ll be ok... You have it..you’re safe..”Phil cooed gently, working Ranboo farther and farther from the edge. They sat like that for a while, slowly calming Ranboo down, the book still caught in a death grip in his hands as the black cat rubbed itself against his leg. Techno eventually came and sat next to the two others. Once Ranboo seemed mostly calm, Phil spoke again.</p><p>“Ranboo... You alright?” He asked. The concern was so genuine in his voice that his heart ached. Ranboo hesitated before nodding slowly...</p><p>“Y...Yea... I’m alright..”He said quietly. His throat hurt like he had been screaming while in reality, he doesn’t think he made any noise. He clutched the book to him, leaning back on the still displaced couch... Techno probably moved it while he was freaking out to help... The cat…Callie. That’s what Phil said her name was, has moved up to next to his head on the couch, she paws gently at his face. Ranboo lets go of his book with his right hand to pet her over his shoulder…</p><p>He was alright.</p><p>His book was ok.</p><p>He repeats those sentences again and again… but it didn’t sit right… the voice was back..why, why was it back? It had been gone for weeks... But now that he had maybe an opportunity to be ok for at least a little while it came back? Ranboo wasn’t sure who he wronged but he did know that whoever it was was cruel in a sick kind of way. </p><p>Phil looked unconvinced by his words but let it slide and nodded slightly, getting himself up off the floor, offering ranboo a hand up, which he accepted, getting back to his feet. His knees felt weak but he stayed up on his own. “Do you want to relax in your room..? Or if you want we could put on a movie and watch..?” His foster father asked calmly. Ranboo thought for a second before deciding.</p><p>“I...I think I should go to my room…” He said, he would be feeling guilty about denying to spend time with Phil and Techno if he wasn’t so emotionally exhausted. Phil didn’t seem upset. Just understanding, giving a little ‘of course’ before walking Ranboo upstairs to his room, Callie following close on Ranboo’s heels. </p><p>When they finally got to his door Ranboo stepped inside. The room was quiet... And empty... Callie invited herself in and jumped up on his bed, curling up near the foot. </p><p>“Ranboo..” Phil said. Ranboo turned back to face him. A monumental effort considering how much he wants to dive under his covers and hibernate for a month. That scare was too much with everything that happened today…</p><p>“I just… want to let you know... That you’re safe here. I have never had and never will have any intention to hurt you..” He told him, voice sounding genuine. Ranboo hesitated. “ I know trust isn’t earned in a day. And you can take as much time as you need… but you are safe here.” </p><p>Ranboo’s chest grew heavy and warm. It was a change from the hollow emptiness of moments before but he couldn’t identify the feeling, chalking it up to being so tired. He took a moment but nodded to Phil. He seemed… so nice..and he was probably telling the truth… but Ranboo’s instincts waged war with his reason in his mind. Instincts telling him it was too good to be true. That if he trusted he’d just regret it… he sided with his instincts.</p><p>Phil smiled at him again, though not his traditional ear to ear grin but more of a soft, caring one, before he bid Ranboo a good night, and closed the door behind him. Ranboo checked to see if it had a lock, which it did before clicking it into place. He dragged his socked feet along the floor, making his way over to the bed, curling up under the heavy plush covers. He kept his book tight to him as he closed his eyes, feeling the small animal climb up the bed to lay next to him on the pillow. He would thank her for her company with pets in the morning, though he wasn’t sure how much sleep he would actually be getting tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! hope you enjoyed!! Thankfully his book was close this time who knows if he'll always be that lucky 0.0<br/>Dadza being dad is my fav so I'm glad I could include that!!! Thank you for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shopping and New Friends(Maybe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shopping was already not Ranboos favorite thing to do.. Adding socialization to the mix REALLY didn't help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellooo heres a bit of a longer chapter because I honestly couldn't find a good place to stop. I was kinda sick so its a bit late but i hope you enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo woke up to light scratching at his door. He sat up groggily wiping the sleep from his eyes as he glanced over to his door, squinting at the sudden light. Callie sat there patiently staring back at him one paw flat against the door. Was it locked? He stood, socked feet cold on the wood floor. They really should invest in some sort of carpeting. His mind felt foggy and uncomfortably heavy and he couldn't really place why... He made his way to the door and opened it for the small cat, apparently having locked it last night before shuffling back to the bed, collapsing back in, enjoying the warmth of the blankets. </p><p>He wasn’t… quite sure what happened last night…he remembered Phil and Techno bringing him here thankfully. He remembered him and Techno talking in the living room... And Phil getting home. Everything after seemed to blur into a space of muddy brown in his mind. That couldn't be good… he reached for his memory book which lay next to him in the bed, a few pages bent out of place but no actual damage thankfully. Why would he keep it in his bed with him? He didn't know… He flipped to the last pages seeing no new entries that he didn't already remember. Very useful. Ranboo sighed flipping from his left side onto his back, starfished, causing his legs to hang over the edge of the bed. Well, whatever happened last night couldn't have been that bad. Excluding the small headache brewing between his eyes, he felt completely fine. </p><p>He read the small digital clock that sat on the bedside table. 11:23 flashed in neon red lights. He had slept in... With another sigh, he sat back up, and using all his willpower, left the sweet warmth of the blankets. He got changed into new day clothes, apparently never having changed last night before bed, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, retrieving his toothbrush from his bag and opening his door to head out, almost tripping over Callie who waited outside, staring up at him. </p><p>“Oh Jesus! Hi Callie” He said bending down and rubbing her head smiling softly. She purred under his hand, leaning into it happily. Didn't Phil say she was the less friendly one? Maybe he had gotten it mixed up...She had been in his room this morning as well… weird. Ranboo stood and walked to the bathroom, Callie following behind him for some reason. </p><p>He went in brushing his teeth, eyes catching himself in the mirror. He didn't normally look in the mirror... Half because well, normally they weren't at the correct height for him and a half because he didn't bother with how he looked really. He looked no different than how he remembered besides slightly older. Same fluffy brown hair and mismatched eyes, one being a darker green and the other a rusty brown. He was almost unhealthy thin though and had dark bags under his eyes despite feeling like he had a decent night's sleep...He looks away, not wanting to see Himself like... That anymore.</p><p> After brushing his teeth he put his brush back in his room, collecting his book before heading downstairs, supposedly having to go shopping with Phil today. When he got downstairs he found Phil and Techno in the kitchen. Something sat cooking on the stove while Phil stood behind techno, braiding his long pink hair. They both looked over as he came in, Techno’s face of stoney indifference not changing while Phil’s moved into a smile, trying to hide the concern behind his eyes. </p><p>“Ranboo! Morning” Phil chimed Ranboo gave small smile as well before a quiet “Morning” back. He stood a bit away from them, not sure how to breach the shopping topic without sounding weird. </p><p>“How are you feeling..? He asked. Ranboo paused a bit. He could hear the unasked part of his question “How are you feeling after last night”. He didn't know why but he knew it was there. Ranboo hesitated but shrugged. </p><p>“Alright. How are you guys?”He replied. Phil didn't seem convinced but ignored it. Ranboo what curious as to what happened now… If Phil was concerned… It probably wasn't something he did maybe..? </p><p>“Pretty good. You still up for shopping today? I’ll come if you want” Techno replied first and Ranboo looked at him.</p><p>“Oh uh yeah... Yea sure... Why wouldn't I be..?”He asked cautiously. Phil and Techno exchanged a small look, confused probably. Ranboo… wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them about the seemingly abundant blanks in his memories… It would probably be a good idea... But it scared him. He really didn't want to mess up with them for some reason. </p><p>“No reason. We’ll leave after you have some breakfast then yea?” Phil is the one that answered this time, finishing and tying off Technos braid. Ranboo nodded and followed techno who motioned him over to the table. It felt weird that Phil would be serving him...He felt guilty. The man had already taken him in he shouldn't have to serve him too. But Techno sat with no issue it seemed so Ranboo followed suit, Phil came over holding three plates of eggs and toast two having bacon and the other which doesn't. The two with bacon go to him and Phil and the one without go to Techno. </p><p>“I wasn't sure if you ate bacon. I know techno doesn't but I wasn't sure..” Phil says Techno scrunching up his nose at the mention of bacon for some reason. </p><p>“Phil just because I am anarchist doesn't mean I condone murder,” Techno explains. Phil rolls his eyes and looks at his son. Ranboo makes two mental notes. One, Techno doesn't eat bacon, and Two, he calls Phil by his first name… strange oh yea and three, Techno is an anarchist?!.</p><p>“But you eat beef and any other type of meat. Just not pig.” Phil said, sounding like this was a conversation they've had many times. Techno just nods, causing Phil to roll his eyes, a smile at his son's antics still on his face. For some reason, Techno not eating pork just kinda.. Made sense some reason. The three of them ate, Ranboo in fact does eat bacon and tells Phil he really has no objections to any foods. After Techno cleans up and Phil sends ranboo to go get ready to go shopping. </p><p>He grabs his shoes from by the front door, slipping them on, and glances into the living room. Cleo layed lazily on the couch while Callie and who he assumed was Bella, wrestled on the floor. Callie looked up and left Bella lying on the ground, prancing over to Ranboo, rubbing against his leg. He picked her up carefully, petting her. He did really like the small black cat he held..she just seemed comforting. Phil came up behind him, techno following soon after him.</p><p>“She really seems to like you... She's normally pretty stand-offish with most people” Phil explained. Ranboo looked down at Callie, so seemed anything but standoffish. A moment later they were all in the car, Ranboo now occupying the back seats while Techno and Phil took the front. Ranboo sat sideways out of pure necessity. It was the only way to be comfortable in the small car, otherwise, his knees would be digging into Phil’s seat in front of him. </p><p>The ride was maybe 10 minutes from the house to the stores. 8 Minutes before the mall was spotted. They really were in the middle of nowhere... When they pulled into a parking spot Ranboo got out and stretched out his legs. Car rides were the worse when you have to sit in the back... They went inside, Phil telling him to look around and see what stores he might be interested in. Ranboo quite honestly wasn't sure. He had never been big into fashion so buying clothes was a bit of a daunting task. After a minute of them all just standing there, Ranboo very clearly out of his element, techno pointed to a store. </p><p>“I normally get clothes from there. I can show you if you want” He offers, ranboos shoulders slump a bit in relief and he nods, very happy Techno decided to come along. Techno leads him over and starts helping him pick out clothes, which really consists of techno picking out clothes for Ranboo and Ranboo nodding and holding what he picks out. His only request was for it to be comfortable which techno agreed with. By the time they got to the register, Ranboo thought he might have doubled or tripled the number of clothes he previously had. He almost felt sick when he saw how much it was going to be total but techno just paid without a second thought. How much money did Phil have?! </p><p>They exited the store to see Phil sitting outside on one of the benches outside, He looked up from his book at their approach smiling.</p><p>“Got what you need,” He asks, Ranboo nods, feeling bad that they spent so much money. Techno looked unbothered. Phil stands and waves them on to walk further into the mall. They weren't done?? </p><p>No of course they weren't done. Ranboo forgot that Phil mentioned him needing school supplies, which wasn't much of a shocker. They stood in the office supply section of target, looking over all of the notebooks and paper and binders. These were easier to pick out than clothes. He got a couple binders, for his major subjects, some new pens, and paper, along with two or three notebooks. His eyes caught on one in particular. It was a notebook, yes but it was different. Instead of the normal composition ones, this looked older, fashioned out of leather with a metal clasp, seemingly hand bound. It was wrapped in plastic, probably to keep it from getting ruined by children with grubby fingers. Ranboo held it, looking it over. It was really nice. Techno saw him looking at it. </p><p>“That's pretty cool. Probably more durable than that one you carry around everywhere” Techno said, the suggestion in his voice obvious.  Ranboo thought. Techno was right, his current memory book was almost falling apart from so much use... He would have to get a new one. Ranboo added the new book to the cart they had been pushing around. </p><p> </p><p>“Yea. It would probably last longer... Not bend easily.” He replied. Techno nodded slightly before looking at the old memory book in his hands. </p><p>“What do you actually write in there?” Techno questioned, Ranboo stiffened a bit.</p><p>“Oh well.. uh .. just for-” Ranboo starts before getting cut off by an unknown voice from the end of the aisle.</p><p>“Daddy Phil!!” The seemingly British teenage voice called. The three men turned their heads in the direction of the interruption to see the three suspiciously familiar-looking teenagers. The tallest was a brown-haired boy, who looked older than the two by his side, and seemingly the one who shouted in the first place. Directly to his left was a blond, who was currently in hysterics over the others greeting(??) and last another brunette who looked like he had no idea what was going on. Ranboo could quite honestly relate to that. </p><p>“Oh, dear gods who let you three in here,” Phil asked, his voice very obviously giving off fondness. The three teens made their way over as ranboo hid slightly behind Phil, scared to be so suddenly thrust into a social situation. </p><p>“They're seriously lettin anyone in now arent they” Techno quipped playing along with Phil's joke. Phil laughed loudly before turning, exposing Ranboo to the three of them. The tall one looked him over, goofy smile still on his face offering a hand.</p><p>“You're Phil's new kid then yea? I'm Wilbur” Ranboo took his hand, shaking it, feeling awkward at the attention and being referred to as ‘Phil’s kid’. THIS was the Wilbur that Techno was talking about… that probably meant the other too were-</p><p>“AYE, why do you get to introduce yourself first?! Hello, I'm Tommy!” The blond said, pushing Wilbur out of the way, making him stumble sideways into the shelves.</p><p>“OW! What the fuck you, little gremlin child!”Wilbur spat causing Tommy to look back at him </p><p>“I'm not a child I'm a big big man bitch!”Tommy said followed by barked laughter. Phil sighed next to him, seemingly used to this kind of behavior from them. Techno thankfully let Ranboo hide behind him. The last one just smiled up at him </p><p>“Sorry, they’re really loud. I'm Toby but everyone calls me tubbo so you can too I guess, It's nice to meet you.” Tubbo says, seeming the most pleasant to talk to at the moment and definitely the least intimidating. Ranboo smiles a bit back down at him.</p><p>“Oh uh hi I'm Ranboo” He introduces, tubbo goes to continue until Tommy comes back, seeming done with his spat with Wilbur.</p><p>“No one cares tubbo, Hi I'm Tommy but you can call me Big T because I'm a big man. You're Ranboo right? That's a pretty weird name” Tommy continues, Ranboo feels like he's getting whiplash from these three. “Oh uh... Thanks?”</p><p>“Tommy. Be nice.”Phil says causing Tommy to look at him in mock offense. “What?!? Phil, you know me I'm always nice! Right RANboo?” Tommy asks looking at him. He was in fact not. But at least he would be kinda entertaining if his energy was directed exclusively at Ranboo. </p><p>“Uh, yea really nice,” Ranboo says making Tommy grin. “See he even agrees with me” Wilbur, now back over and part of the conversation rolled his eyes.</p><p>“He's agreeing because he's scared for his life gremlin. Leave him be.” Wilbur protested causing Tommy to turn and start bickering with him again over being called Gremin. Tubbo stood next to him, watching it all play out. “Are they always like this..?”Ranboo asked tubbo quietly, as Techno went over to seemingly defend Wilbur in the two's argument. </p><p>“Yea it's like this a lot. They brothers so I'm sure it happens more when they're home though.”Tubbo explains, making Ranboo unbelievably sorry for their mother. Phil laughed a bit at tubbos comment. “When their home? Whens that? If I can seem to recall you lot are almost always at my house.”</p><p>“Well, we haven't been today and yesterday! Tommy says he likes it better at your house because his mother yells at him for cursing and you don't” Tubbo says causing Phil to laugh again, obviously very familiar and invested in techno’s friends.</p><p>“Is that how I get him to leave? Do I just have to yell? Well, that would be pretty easy. Come on, we should go find you some stuff for your room ranboo, Tubbo you can come along if you’d like” Phil chuckled. </p><p>“Should we wait for the others?” Asked tubbo but Phil just waved him off, walking away and towards the Bedding aisles </p><p>“Nah they'll find us’” So the three of them broke off and headed out of the supplies section. Tubbo stuck by ranboos side, who followed lankily behind Phil. <br/>“So! Ranboo! How tall exactly are you?” Tubbo looked up to him as they walked. It was a common question he got since he normally towered over everyone. </p><p>“Uh, I think like... Around 6’6 the last time I checked.”Tubbo’s eyes widened. <br/>“Woah that's really freaking tall!!” He exclaimed, causing Ranboo to laugh a little bit. He had never thought of his height as anything extraordinary but everyone always seemed so amazed when he actually said it for some reason. Tubbo was by no means short but seeing who he spent his time around he understood why it might seem that way</p><p>“That's super cool! I wish I was taller... Tommy is 6’1 and Wilbur is 6’5 or something. I honestly don't see how that is fair... But I guess it makes sense since they are brothers... Do you have any siblings?” Tubbo rattled on, he seemed to enjoy talking which was nice... Though ranboo froze a bit under the question. </p><p>“I’m actually not sure... I mean like if I do I don't remember them at all” Ranboo says and tubbos eyes widen. “OH RIGHT! Sorry, that's probably a sore subject. We’re you put into the system really young like techno then?” He asks and Ranboo has to think for a minute. </p><p>“If you consider 8 “really young” then I guess yea..”He said, noticing Phil who definitely seemed to be listening over his shoulder to their conversation. Ranboo found Tubbo very easy to talk to for some reason, kinda like Techno. </p><p>“Well I wouldn't say 8 is especially young… you must just have a poor memory then,” Tubbo says causing ranboo to choke down a laugh. “Yeah something like that I guess”</p><p>They make their way to the bedding section, tubbo helping Ranboo pick out a comforter set in navy blue, which tubbo learns is Ranboos favorite color. The other three finally found then when Ranboo and tubbo were looking through the stuffed animals, Tubbo having taken them completely off track when spotting a soft, round bee plushy. Apparently, he really liked bees, having a bunch of facts about them Ranboo had never known and tubbo was happy to tell him about them. Wilbur and Techno went over, chatting with Phil about who knows what as Tommy joined Ranboo and Tubbo by the stuffed animals. </p><p>“So you're gonna go to our school? Phil said you were our age so you're a sophomore right?” Tommy asked, looking up at the cow stuffed animal he was holding. “Yea I'm supposed to be. I moved schools a lot though so I don't know where they would put me..” Ranboo said. It was true.. He wasn't quite sure what level he was at after all the schools he's been to which made him worry a bit. Tubbo looked over at him, apparently distracted by trying to balance his bee plushy on his head.</p><p>“Oh, that's cool!! You’ll probably be in some of our classes then! It’ll be a lot of fun! We can introduce you to everyone!” Ranboo felt anxious at the prospect of having to interact with more and more people. Tubbo seemed excited though so Ranboo might as well try... What's the harm if he's going to be sent back soon anyways. Tommy started off, looking lost in his thoughts before a wicked smile started to twist his face. </p><p>“Oh no, what are you thinking?” Tubbo asked, looking at his best friend who looked between tubbo and Ranboo. Ranboo suddenly felt very unsafe under Tommy's gaze. “Planning tubbo. Planning” </p><p>“Planning what?” The boy asked but Tommy just shook his head, grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. </p><p>Phil eventually called him over as they headed to the cash register to pay for his things, and packing everything into the car. They bid their farewells to Wilbur, Tommy, and tubbo at the door to the mall, apparently, the three of them waiting for Tommy and Wilbur's mom to come to pick them up, since Phil claimed there wouldn't be enough room in his call to give them all a ride. Ranboo hopped into the back of the car, knowing that the ride home would be another uncomfortable one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! im honestly so tired rn lmao but all is well. thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sundays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which ranboo has to deal with a new group of friends who seem to enjoy raiding their house on a regular basis</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*puts on sunglasses* i look pretty good for a dead bitch</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo woke up on Sunday morning, thanking that there were no gaps in his memory. He sat up in his bed, midmorning sun shining through the window next to his bed. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, slowly coming to consciousness around this sleepy purple haze. The room was how he left it after last night, new blue sheets and comforter tucked onto his bed, warm with body heat. It was Sunday, the final day before he started school in his new place. Saying he was nervous was an understatement that was thankfully a tomorrow problem. Thankfully that was a tomorrow problem which he didn’t have to stress over until later tonight at least.</p><p>No, for now he would stress about other things. He sighed and pulled himself out from his blankets, stretching, and getting ready for the day. He brushed his teeth, water stinging slightly like normal and combed through his hair briefly just so it wasn't a complete mess for the day. It was getting offly long… He could wait until he was back in the group home for a haircut though. He changed into sweats and dragged himself down the stairs. When he reached about half way down the stairs however, he paused, hearing different voices than just phil and techno. His heart skipped for a second, nervous as to who would be here so early in the morning when he heard a loud barking laugh from the living room. He sighed a bit recognizing it as Tommy's and continued on his way down. Techno had mentioned that the three other boys were over often so he shouldn't be surprised. When he entered down into the living room he was greeted by Cleo first, then everyone else's attention shifted to him. </p><p>“Ranbooo my friendddd” Tommy exclaimed from his spot pitched on the coffee table in the center of the room. The rest of them were spread across the various pieces of furniture, none of them using them how design intended. Tubbo was sprawled in an armchair, his legs flung over the back and his head hanging down near the carpet, Techno and Wilbur occupied the couch, the former laying straight across, seemingly still half asleep, his pink hair unbound and a mess. Wilbur sat at the end near technos head, and Ranboo couldn't tell if he was trying to braid bits of technos hair or purposely tangle it further. </p><p>“Oh uh.. Morning?” He said. Not completely sure as to what they were herer at… what time actually was it? Tubbo gave a wave smiling and ranboo wondered how all his blood wasnt flowing to his head. </p><p>“Come sit sit we were just talking about you i need you for an endeavor” Tommy motioned for ranboo to occupy the other empty chair. That could not be good at all… Ranboo had found that people talking about him with him not there, was always a bad thing.</p><p>“No” Wilbur said, causing Ranboo to stop short on his way to the chair. His heart was racing. Maybe he should have stayed in his room..”Oh no not you” Wilbur said to Ranboo dismissively, waving a hand to tell him to sit. “You are not dragging the poor boy in on one of your stupid schemes on his first day.” Wilbur finished as Ranboo made it to his seat, clutching the arms of his chair.</p><p>“Wha- Why notttt it would be so funny! Plus he wouldn’t be expecting sabotage from the new kid!” Tommy explained, whining in complaint. Ranboo had no idea who this ‘he’ was and why Tommy wanted him sabotaged but he knew he didnt wanna make bad blood on his first day at his new school…</p><p>“Plus if he gets away with it then Dream won't even know what hit him!” Tubbo chimed in, seeming as gungho as Tommy was. Dream? Did everyone around here have strange names?</p><p>“Yes but that's if he gets away with it. If not, how do you think it will look for my cause?” Wilbur asked, hand still in technos hair, the boy still laying face down on the couch, uninterested in whatever squabble Wilbur and Tommy were having. </p><p>“I uhh.. Don't mean to interrupt but” Ranboo interjected, the attention in the room moving to him. His skin crawled from all the eyes on him. “What are you guys talking about..?” He asked. Tommy spun on the table to face him.</p><p>“OK so basically there's this guy named Dream right? Well his name isn't actually but thats what everyone calls hi-”</p><p>“Not important tommy. Pretty much, hes the student body president and hes like a fucking tyrant sooo what are we supposed to do but rebel? Were trying to get him out of his position and putting me in instead because i'm not a prick” Wilbur finished. Tommy looked like he was about to protest the not being a prick part but wilbur shut him up with a glare. </p><p>Ranboo thought for a second, taking in all of what he was just told before furrowing his brow.</p><p>“What… does that have to do with me then?” HE asked, genuinely confused as to how he was supposed to play a part in this apparent revolution. Tommy leaned forward toward him with a grin.</p><p>“You would be helping me sabotage dream” </p><p>“Sabotage?” Ranboo asked. Tommy nodded excitedly.</p><p>“Dream knows me and tubbo are with wilbur so he'd never let us close to him! BUT since you're new he's not gonna suspect anything!” Tommy explains, he seemed far too excited for this just being a school government feud. </p><p>“Buttt we aren't doing that. If dream finds out we tried to prank him he’ll use it to drag my name through the mud. No one is going to support a president who lied and cheated his way to the top. We have to do this justly and fairly” Wilbur objected, Ranboo watched tommy deflate in front of him. Before he started whining again trying to change Wilburs mind. </p><p>Ranboo ignored them, looking to the two quieter members of the group. Techno seemed mostly awake now though he seemed more interested in the book he had on the table next to him than the bickering between the two brothers, head resting on wilburs thigh. Tubbo had moved so he wasn't upside down anymore, probably having gotten too dizzy to stay like that. He seemed interested in the conversation but not finding it necessary to speak up. Ranboo sat and listened and just sat back and watched. </p><p>“Ranboo how sneaky are you?” Tommy asked out of the blue causing ranboo to jump slightly at his name. He blinked for a second looking between Tommy and himself. HE’d thought that it would be obvious with being so tall and lanky that he was in fact very uncoordinated and definitely not sneaky</p><p>“Oh yea superrr sneaky. All 6’6 of me is able to hide and stay unseen really well.” He said with a voice laced with mild sarcasm. Tommy gaped at him, apparently not expecting it. Tubbo laughed at tommys shocked expression.</p><p>“Tommy close your mouth you look like a fish” Wilbur chuckled, Tommy spun on him</p><p>“Hey! I do nottt” Tommy protested.</p><p>“That's good. We all know how Wilbur feels about fish” Techno chimes up, his voice was harsh and gravely. Wilbur squaked at the accusation as tommy started laughing so hard he almost fell of the table he was sitting on. Ranboo winced at the loud noise. </p><p>“She did NOT look like a salmon! I literally mentioned her ONCE in 8th grade and you all won’t let it go!” WIlbur fuming causing the other three to laugh harder. Ranboo didn’t know who they were talking about but their laughter was contagious causing him to start to laugh along. Wilbur yelled at them to stop before joining in. Ranboo felt a warmth grown in their chest and wondered if this was what it was like to have friends. </p><p>Phil came in a moment later, the older man seeming as chipper as always, not at all phased by the sudden increase in people at his house, and apparently even having been planning for it, having made breakfast- or lunch ranboo found out seeing as it was closer to noon, when he finally got to check a clock. They all filed into the kitchen, and made their way to the table. Ranboo found out they all had designated spots at the table, and where he had been sitting the past few days was Wilburs. He plopped himself down next to Techno. Techno looked to him then to Ranboo, seeming to notice the problem but Ranboo waved it off. He didn't want to be rude, plus Wilbur had probably been around much longer than Ranboo had if the pictures were any indication. </p><p>Though that left the problem of him needing to find a seat. He stood awkwardly for a second, he couldn't just invite himself to sit next to one of them. Sure they all seemed nice but he barely knew any of them… what if he made one of them uncomfortable? In his small panic he didnt notice the look tubbo was giving him, a soft kind of confusion before figuring out ranboos predicament. </p><p>“I call sitting next to ranboo!” Tubbo exclaimed with a smile, Shoving tommy who was next to him, in closer to the window and patting the new open area near the edge of the table. Tommy let out an offended noise, shoving tubbo back slightly but not hard enough to move him. Ranboo gave tubbo a grateful smile before sitting next to the smaller boy. Phil came and sat at the head of the table once everyone had their food. They all ate, the 5 of them making light and familiar conversation while ranboo mostly listened, chiming in on occasion but not wanting to intrude.</p><p>As he spent more time with Technos friends he began to pick up on their dynamic. How Wilbur loved teasing them all and was oftentimes the ringleader of the chaos, how Techno threw in bits of dry humor around his blunt, normal sarcastic remarks. How tommy was the loud firecracker, very often the butt of the joke, but as happy to receive the blows as he was to deal them, and tubbo who was a bit quieter than the rest in a group setting but if you were talking to him one on one he would be almost as energetic as tommy, and more chaotic. And Phil, who liked to play, tired long suffering dad but who would always encourage a particular wild conversation topic and laugh at all of tommys childish or stupid jokes. It was interesting to see how they all worked together, having figured it all out over the years of friendship they all had under their belt. </p><p>Ranboo let himself entertain the idea that maybe, just maybe if he was around here long enough he’d find his own spot in their group. That if Phil didn’t send him back too quickly, he might even be able to make friends with them all. His mind screamed at him for the thought. Telling him not to get too involved. That he remembers what happened the last time he got attached at a foster house, which he sadly did remember. With memories like that.. He wonders if it would’ve been better if he had just forgotten them…</p><p>He didn't realize he had been zoned out, too lost in his head to realize what was going on, until he saw tubbo waving a hand in front of his face, breaking him from his thoughts.</p><p>“Ranboo? You alright dude? You looked like you just watched someone stab your dog,” Tubbo chimed up, of course calling up a rather gruesome image in ranboos mind. Ranboo blinked a few times before looking to tubbo and giving him a bit of an awkward smile.</p><p>“Yea sorry.. Just lost in thought i guess'' He offered up. The rest of the group continued on with a conversation Ranboo had lost track of. (Something about eating sand??) Tubbos gaze didn't let up.</p><p>“What were you thinking about?” He asked, seeming genuinely interested. Ranboo thought for a minute on what to tell him.</p><p>“Uh.. not sure.. I guess.. Just you guys. You all seem so comfortable together” Ranboo said thoughtfully. Tubbo nodded along smiling a bit.</p><p>“Well yea I guess we kinda have to be. I mean Will and Tommy are brothers, and Will has been friends with Techno since like.. Kindergarten.” Tubbo explained a bit, Ranboo was a bit shocked. He had known they had been friends a long time but Kindergarten? Ranboo couldn't even remember kindergarten let alone keep friends all the way from then till the later years of highschool. </p><p>“Oh wow.. That's.. A really long time.. How long have you and tommy been friends?” Ranboo asked. Tubbo looked as if he was counting the years in his head. </p><p>“Well… i moved here in third grade… but i didn't really meet tommy til.. 5th grade so.. Around then I guess. Though Tommy will claim that he hated me till we were 13” Tubbo said, laughing a bit. Ranboo smiled. He couldn't imagine the life that they all grew up in. Having each other so close and for such a long time. It seemed like something out of a book ranboo would read. </p><p>“That's really cool.. I couldn't imagine having friends that long” Ranboo admitted. Tubbo looked at him, questioningly.</p><p>“You don't have any friends from when you were little?” He asked, seemingly forgetting again ranboos situation. Ranboo tried to explain it without making him feel guilty.</p><p>“Uh.. none i can remember. It's kinda hard to keep friends like that when you're bouncing around from house to house.. And before like last year i didn't even have a phone to keep contact with people so it wasn't really an option.” He decided to leave out the part on how much it hurt to leave people you care about, so the better option is to just.. Not care at all. Tubbo Stared for a second, taking it all in before looking to Ranboo. The look he gave him felt seiring, like with enough time it would burn all the way down to his soul. It was searching and uncomfortable, but Ranboo didn't know what Tubbo was searching for. And as soon as it started..it stopped. </p><p>“Oh man.. Yea i didnt think of that. Well we’re your friends now so i guess that'll have to do. I'm sure you’ll get used to it in no time” He said, casually, like he hadn't just stared all the way into Ranboos core. Something deep in his chest made his insides freeze up, chilling him from the inside out as his vision faded to purple for a split second. Note to self. Never get on the end of one of Tubbos stares again. </p><p>“Uh.. yea i probably will.. I'll make sure to uh. Like give you my number for when i go back.” Ranboo replied, the weird feeling still not leaving. Tubbo looked at him questioningly.</p><p>“What do you mean “go back”” Tubbo inquired, seeming to again somehow forget ranboo is a foster kid. </p><p>“You know like.. To the group-” Before ranboo could finish his thought he was very loudly interrupted.</p><p>“PHILLLLL Can we please stay here tonight? Sleepover like old times” Tommy whined at phil. Phil laughed a bit at the boy.</p><p>“Mate its a school night. Plus I don't have room in my car to drive all of you in tomorrow” He said, causing Tommy to just whine more in complaint.</p><p>“Pleaseeee Phill My mum is gonna make me do the dishes if im back after dinner and i don't wanna do the dishes” Ranboo almost laughed, wondering if this happened often.</p><p>“I have my car here. I can drive us all in the morning so you don't have too! It even has more leg room for mr.6’6 over there.” Wilbur provided, Tommy looked at him then back to Phil, so so hopeful. </p><p>“Mmm.. I'll think about it..”</p><p>“Pleaseeee”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“PLEASE PHILLLL” Phil sighed, now at the receiving end of tommys puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“Fine. But you're helping with dishes here after dinner.” Phil gave in, Tommy cheered, arms thrown up in the air above him.</p><p>After that they all finished eating, and headed back into the living room. They spent the next few hours, mostly talking and making jokes, broken up occasionally when whatever show on the tv got them invested, mostly episodes of Criminal Minds which Techno seemed to have a deep fascination with. Throughout it the boys did their best to include ranboo, slowly but surely assimilating him into their group, trying to make him feel comfortable. And slowly, he was beginning to feel more comfortable around them. Not completely. He wouldn't go purposefully stepping on people's toes but it was nice to be able to relax for a bit. One weird thing however, was tubbo. He caught him staring at him a few times, the same burning stare as in the kitchen though more curious than searching.</p><p>After dinner, they began to figure out sleeping arrangements for the night. </p><p>“Well Techno snores like a pig so maybe HE can sleep on the couch” Tommy rebuttals after wilbur suggested that Tommy could sleep in the living room if he was going to continue to act like a child. Through hanging out with them he found out that tommy was in fact the youngest of the group, even with the new addition of ranboo, causing the others to tease him about being a child relentlessly. </p><p>“You’re not kickin me out of my own room gremlin. If my snorin is such a problem, feel free to sleep in ranboos room.” Techno glared at the blond. Ranboo snapped back to the conversation at the mention of his name. Tommy crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. </p><p>“You know what? Maybe I will! And Tubbo will too!” Tommy protested. TUbbo looked at him confused before thinking and shrugging with a ‘ yea sure’. </p><p>And that's how ranboo sat on his bed, watching Tommy struggle to inflate an air mattress on his bedroom floor. He couldn't seem to get the pump working so he had dedicated himself to blowing it up manually, which Ranboo thought was probably a really dumb idea. Tubbo wasn't helping the situation any, seemingly making it his mission to “accidentally” fall on or kick the mattress, causing it to lose air. After being scolded by tommy twice he seemed to get bored and joined ranboo on his bed. </p><p>“Are your eyes naturally two colors?” he asked out of the blue, staging up into Ranboos mismatched eyes. Ranboo felt almost self conscious under his gaze, subconsciously lifting one hand to his face.</p><p>“I mean.. Yea? I don't wear like colored contacts if that's what you mean.” Ranboo provided. Tubbo stared at them for another second before grinning.</p><p>“They look really cool. I wish i had something special like that.” he says. Ranboo shrugs, not seeing them as all that special. He's had people comment on them before but since they were his own eyes he didn't really get it. He smiled and thanked tubbo however, still wanting to be polite. Tubbo scanned the room around them, eyes falling on his bag full of his old clothes. Any of the new stuff he had kept separate, in case he needed to give them back before Phil returned him to the foster home.</p><p>“Why do you have a trash bag? Surely you can't make that much waste in like..2 days” He asked, seemingly oblivious to the purpose it served him. </p><p>“Oh uh- no it has all my old clothes and stuff in it.” He informed but this only seemed to confuse Tubbo further, he's sure Tommy would be joining the questioning if he wasn't out of breath blowing up the air mattress. </p><p>“Are you getting rid of them? Surely you'd have stuff you'd want to keep..” Ranboo wondered how little tubbo actually knew about the foster system. He felt a well of shame rise up having to admit it but pushed it down. It wasn't his fault.</p><p>“No, I'm keeping them, it's just” He brought his hands up trying to figure out a way to explain it without sounding like the complete charity case he felt like. “When foster kids move from house to house they are given a trash bag to carry their things in. Its easier to just keep it in there than having to repack it all when you have to leave.” He explained. Tubbo frowned but it was tommy who spoke up</p><p>“They don't even give you a suitcase?! That's so fucked!” He exclaimed. Ranboo just shrugged, hoping the topic would change. Tubbo nodded along though he seemed to be thinking again. </p><p>“Yea kinda. Not much i can really do about it though so.. Trash bag.” Thankfully the topic dropped after that, Tubbo seemingly still being caught up on something but he didnt bring it up. Eventually Tommy managed to get the air mattress blown up. He flopped back on it, obviously tired and out of breath.</p><p>“My lungss they scream. They say “Why? Why do you do this to us” and i say “Because i'm a big man who can handle blowing up an air mattress as long as SOMEONE doesn't try to deflate it” Tommy yells, glaring at his best friend.</p><p>“You know for someone so out of breath you sure talk a lot” Tubbo quipped causing Ranboo to bark a laugh. Tommy sqalked, flailing and kicking both Ranboo’s and Tubbo’s legs, which hung off Ranboos bed. </p><p>“Soo out of curiosity” Tubbo started “what was the plan to prank dream going to be if we were HYPOTHETICALLY gonna do it?” The grin that spread across tommys face was horrifying.</p><p>“OK SO” he said, swinging and sitting up so he was facing Tubbo and Ranboo “Imagine this if you will. Tomorrow, right before his and Wilbur's big debate. Ranboo. The oh so helpless new kid-” Tommy continued. Ranboo frowned.</p><p>“Im not helpless” Tommy shushed him</p><p>“The helpless new kid, away from his big brother techno has no idea what he's doing or where he's going in this new school. He goes up to our oh so respectable student body president in need of some assistance while hes standing inside his campaigning office because, what is a student body president doing if not helping poor pitiful individuals.” He said. Ranboo felt like he should be insulted but his mind got caught up on the “big brother” remark. He shook it off. It was Tommy, nothing he said had any real meaning.</p><p>“Effectively DISTRACTING HIM which creates an opening for me, our brilliant mastermind, and you tubbo to sneak in behind him! We would run over to his computer, and change the presentation he made, to be something completely ridiculous instead! We would sneak out and because of Ranboo, Dream would be late, in a rush. No time to look over his prized presentation which would result innnn Whatever we put in there being projected in the auditorium in front of everyone in the school. Effectively humiliating him. Thank you thank you. I know i'm brilliant!” Tommy claimed, mock bowing, tubbo laughed. </p><p>“That would actually be a fun idea! We could probably pull it off too if Ranboo distracted him well enough.” Tubbo admitted, Tommy nodded violently. Ranboo could feel the anxiety setting in at just the idea of this plan. He didn't know who dream was or what he was like but based on the descriptions he got from everyone he really didn't want to get on his bad side. Especially not on his first day.</p><p>Tubbo looked thoughtful for a second. “I mean.. We could always do it anywayssss” he offered. Tommys terrible grin just grew wider</p><p>“But didn’t.. Wilbur say we weren't allowed to..?” Ranboo asked, really needing an out from this plan, but not wanting to upset either of his new… friends? Is that what they were? </p><p>“What wilbur doesn't know,” Tommy leaned back on his bed “won't hurt him.. If we do it well enough he won't even have to know it was us” </p><p>“.. i still don't know if this is a good idea” Tommy just groaned at him. </p><p>“Come onnnn don't be so lame! It'll be fineee” He seemed confident. Ranboo just sighed, giving up with a small “fine”. Tommy and tubbo proceeded to come up with ideas for what they could put on dreams presentation. Their ideas ranged from Inappropriate drawing to just a love letter to some guy named George? Ranboo wasn't exactly sure who that was but Tommy told him it wasn't all that important. They also discussed bringing in other people to help, mentioning a lot of names ranboo didn't recognize. Eventually Phil came in, telling them it was time for lights out and that if they didn't go to sleep in time to wake up for wilbur to drive them, he wasn't going to drive them either. A little while of hushed whispers later, the room was quiet. Tommy and tubbo shared the air mattress, making ranboo feel a bit bad having his nice comfortable bed all to himself. He had been forced to sleep on air mattresses at a few of his old foster homes and he knew they weren't comfortable, but for one night he supposed they would be alright. </p><p>He stared up at his ceiling, listening to Tommy snore loudly down where he slept. Unable to sleep, too anxious for his first day, and first political crime tomorrow. </p><p>“Ranboo?” Tubbo whispered into the dark in between them. Ranboo jumped a bit, thinking he was just a quieter sleeper than Tommy, having not heard him make a noise. Ranboo waited for a second before responding. </p><p>“Yea..?”He whispered back, keeping his voice low, so as to not wake tommy. </p><p>“I cant sleep...'' Tubbo complained with a sigh, ranboo heard movement. He looked into the dark, seeing tubbo shift from his back to his side, so he was facing ranboos bed instead of the ceiling. Even in the dark Ranboo could see tubbo staring at him, not knowing if tubbo could see him as well. Ranboo had always had strangely good vision in the dark. </p><p>“Me either…” He responded. His heart was still racing anxiously…</p><p>“... i didn't see you carrying that book around that you had at the mall.. You never got to explain to me what it was before tommy interrupted..” Tubbo said, the unasked question lingering around them. Ranboo hesitated. He wasn't sure if telling tubbo was a good idea.. But.. well if he was going to get sent back eventually it wouldn't matter too much, would it?</p><p>“Its.. my memory book. I write things down so i wont forget them..” He said. It was the briefest, most surface level answer he could give. Tubbo though was always curious so it wasn't a surprise when he kept asking.</p><p>“Like that kind of things tho..? I wouldn't imagine you're that protective over a to do list..” </p><p>“I.. I have a really bad memory.. Whenever something...bad happens to me.. My brain kinda makes it so i wont remember.. I guess..? So i use it to keep track..” He admitted. He feels almost sick having finally said it outloud, but also as if some weight was lifted.</p><p>“Track of.. Your memories..?” Tubbo continued. Ranboo tried to put it into words.</p><p>“Kinda..? There have been.. Uh.. situations.. Where I just.. lose days or weeks of time.. I wake up not knowing what day it is or how much is missing.. It.. supposed to be linked to stress i think..? So I keep track of anything important in there..” Ranboo admitted. They were both quiet for a minute.</p><p>“Your… memory issues.. Is that why you said you couldn't remember anything from.. Before you were put in the system?” He asks, quietly, as if afraid he'd make Ranboo upset or sad. </p><p>“Yea… everything before i turned like..10 is kinda not there..'' He could feel the weight in the room. He wasn't going to tell tubbo about the other missing time. What exactly caused it. HE couldn't bear the thought of tubbo knowing, and treating him like hes some kicked puppy because of what other people have done.</p><p>“..shit man..Im really sorry that must be terrifying.” Tubbo supplied, ranboo only let out a small awkward laugh</p><p>“Eh.. you get used to it.. I mean it's not like i can remember any of it.. So it might as well have not happened right..?” Tubbo stayed quiet. They sat there for a while in silence.</p><p>“Ranboo?” Tubbo asked again, ranboo humed a bit in question. “I hope that you never lose any of your memories here.. Phils a good guy, and techno is really just a big softie even if he is kinda scary looking.. Tommy can be mean but-” Ranboo cut him off before he would continue.</p><p>“Im.. im not scared of losing anything here.. You all.. Are some of the nicest people i've lived with even if i've just been here a few days. I hope I get to stay here a while” Ranboo said. Some of it was true.. Bits and pieces.. Some was to make tubbo feel better.. But honestly? Ranboo couldn't tell how much was false and how much he actually meant. </p><p>“Well I hope you stay forever” Tubbo grinned, the air in the room lightened a bit and Ranboo felt a now familiar warm heaviness in his chest, sitting right over the normally cold spot that still lie deep down. “Ill even adopt you if phil doesn't.” He says. Ranboo laughs aloud, only shuting up when he heard tommy groan and tells him to be quiet while still asleep, causing both him and tubbo to conceal a fit of giggles. </p><p>“ Good night Ranboo” Tubbo whispered, quieter than before but still audible enough. Ranboo’’s smile still lingered.</p><p>“Goodnight Tubbo” He murmured in the same tone. He closed his eyes then and after a few moments, was able to fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!! Hope you enjoy. schools been kicking my butt but I hope to like.. not leave this dead for months.. anywho whanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>